Legacy
by Kenji Riku
Summary: The Orange Sun Casts A Silver Shadow Over Remnant Bringing Forth A New Legend


Nameless

A deafening scream bounced off the walls of a white washed room as a woman with a swollen abdomen and tangerine locks panted. To her side a man with black hair and slight stubble held her hand tightly. His eyes showing obvious concern for the woman whom contractions where becoming more intense by the second.

"I...must look...horrible?"

"Nonsense, you look beautiful!"

As the man sat watching the woman he loved go through the beginning stages of child birth, he couldn't help the ping of guilt he felt knowing he was, in part, the cause of her anguish. But along with that guilt, came a sense of anticipation and eagerness for what was to come. Giving an encouraging squeeze to her hand, the man smiled as he looked her in her eyes. Brown eyes gazed back painfully with a determined fire and something...sinister.

Was that judgement? Blame? She must've sense his own inner depreciation and jumped to the same conclusion.

The man swallowed hard knowing that look all to well. It always guaranteed divine retribution in the form of his dearly beloved. It burned like a hand over an open flame. In the wake of such a soul crushing, will breaking gaze, the sole male occupant of the room did the only thing a man in his situation could do...beg. Geysers of tears came gushing out of his eyes as he bowed his head repeatedly for forgiveness. Although the creation of a life took two, this was the only thing that he could think to do to appease the pain induced rage of the woman before him.

Unbeknownst to the couple, amidst the storm of impending doom and shameless prayers for mercy, the door to the room creaked before opening and revealing three figures in white before they all made there way inside and to the woman's bedside setting up equipment and checking on the panting woman. After a few minutes, two of the white clad figures left. Seeing this, the man looked back at his wife in the bed as her breathing became more labored.

"Doctor is everything alright?!" He asked in a tone that betrayed his previous behavior.

"Yes actually, she doing great. With all things considered, Isshin." She replied in an optimistic tone.

"That is good to hear." He said as he looked to the women on the bed only to frown at her uncomfortable and distressed visage. "Is there anything that you could give her to ease the pain?" He inquired expectantly as yet another bout of violent contractions made themselves known through a grueling howl.

"There might be something I could give her...but..." She spoke hesitantly putting a hand to her chin. A new experimental form of Dust had been proven to be effective with dealing with pain, but it wasn't thoroughly tested enough to know rather or not it would have any adverse affects on a recipient who was pregnant. Hint the reason for her uncertainty.

"Is there...any chance...that it will...harm the baby?" A soft voice questioned through baited breathes grabbing the attention of the doctor and man. A nervous sweat rolled down the doctor's face as the soon to be mother seem to sense her own skepticism. "If so...I'll be fine without...it." She boldly stated stopping any protest that she was sure her husband would bring up. She loved him and knew that he was only trying to lessen her suffering, and god was she suffering, but if there was even an infinitesimal possibility that any harm could come to the baby, she could bear with the torment that was akin to having her hips torn apart.

The doctor nodded in understanding before looking to the husband seeing him with a sad smile. She had seen that look many times before. Helplessness. Try as he might, there was nothing he could do but be supportive and let nature take its course and hope for best outcome.

"She can be so stubborn at times... " He said with a slight smirk.

Hearing this, the doctor couldn't help but nod in agreement as she continued to prepare for what was to come. Not soon after, the two doctors that left earlier returned. All now waited anxiety as the time wined down and orange hair flared up as more contractions came.

"AHHHH!" A bloodcurdling scream shook the room setting everyone into action. The doctors took their positions as Isshin stayed right were he was, by his wife's side whispering empowering words into her ear as the doctor couched her through the pain.

"That it, slow deep breathes." She instructed as she could see movement in the birth canal. "Now push!" More screams tore themselves out of the woman's throat as she complied. Her white knuckled grip on her husband's hand squeezed painfully to combat the wave of agony that rippled through her insides. Feeling his wife's struggle, Isshin continued his spin of encouraging words.

"You are doing great Masaki." He praised. "You can do this I believe in you! You're going to be the world's best mother!" He smiled as he though of how their life was going to change from this point on. He knew Masaki would give everything to this child and so would he.

"That's it, your almost there!" Another scream came forth as the doctor continued her coaching. "That a girl! I can see the head! She inspired. "Give me one last big push!"

"AHHHHH!"

Silence filled the room as the doctor gesture for aid. Isshin watched a pained sigh of relief leave Masaki as she looked to him, a weak smile on her face. Leaning down, Isshin gently kissed her forehead before pulling back with a soft smile. "You did great!"

"Congratulations it's a boy!" The doctor joyously announced bringing the newborn in a tightly wrapped blanket. The two parents instantly taking notice of the unique color that laid a top the infant's head. A deep orange just like Masaki's own in her youth.

Isshin chuckled remembering the conversation both he and Masaki had a few months prior discussing who their child would most likely resemble and rather or not, they would have a boy or girl. Masaki thinking a boy with Isshin thinking the opposite. Both agreed that whoever was right would name the child. He sighed in silent defeat as Masaski was right on both accounts. He had already thought up the cutest names if he was right. Yuzu and Karin just to name a few.

Looking down at the bungle of joy now cradled in Masaki's arms, Isshin shouldn't hold back the smile making its way across his face as he watched his wife gently rock their son. This image would forever be engraved in his heart and soul.

Masaki watched the slow and steady rise and fall of the infant's chest as her mind swirled with thoughts of her family's future. This child, their child had become her creed and salvation.

"Welcome to the world Ichigo." She spoke lovingly running a finger through the small patch of orange a top the boy's head. A gentle cry and small nudges responded peaking the interest of those present. All eyes zoomed in on the tiny figure of the boy as he continued to stir before he stopped now comfortably pressed up against his mother's chest. Small eyelids flatter before slowly opening making all hold their breathe in anticipation.

Sliver eyes stared curiously at wide eyed and slack jawed expressions.

Nameless Part 2

The sound of creaking wood echoed across a frost covered landscape as two figure battled. One stood just over six feet while the other just a halve of the height clashed causing an uproar of snow ending in a deadlock. Isshin smirked as he stared into the determined sliver eyes of his son. Pressing forward testing Ichigo's guard, Isshin shifted his stance and reinforced his bokken with his forearm bearing down on his much younger opponent.

In response to the added weight, Ichigo bent his legs and pivot to the side letting the practice sword fall over his shoulder before striking at his father's now exposed midsection. Twisting on his heels, Isshin quickly bought his wooden sword and parried the well placed strike toward the ground before stepping forward with an downwards swing of his own.

Rising to meet his father's blow, Ichigo quickly diverted the strike to the side before stepping into the man's reach sliding the wooden edge of his bokken against Isshin's unguarded side as he went past.

'That's one' Ichigo mentally sounded off.

Quickly twisting his sword into a reverse grip, Ichigo stabbed behind him but meet no resistance as a speck of brown sped towards his head. Leaning back as the fine and hard wood of his father's bokken whizzed over his nose, Ichigo's eye widen as his father appeared in front of him with his sword ready to strike.

Ducking quickly, Ichigo dodged the wooden blade and retaliated with an upward swing of his own from his low position. He couldn't help the tiny bit of satisfaction that coursed thought his veins at seeing the surprised expression that flashed across his father's eyes as his strike came from a crazy angle hard defend from given the older man height.

Taking a step back, Isshin barely managed to avoid the strike, that had it been an actual blade, would've easily tore through his shin and groin. But he had little time to time think as his small adversary pressed his advantage and kept his blows low.

Stabbing forward, Ichigo aimed for his father's midriff causing the man to make a hasty block weakening his stance as Ichigo continued his onslaught of strikes. Isshin was hard pressed not to receive another blow as his son swung for the inside of his thigh, and in the very same motion going for his ankle. To topple any large obstacle it is ideal to start at the bottom and work your way up. It would seem the boy was thinking things through.

Isshin observed as he defended blow by blow. Ichigo's rhythm was well practiced there for predictable. All he needed to do was buy time for his chance to counter. The shift of footing into a thrust gave him his opportunity.

Sidestepping the perceived strike, Isshin rounded on the surprised boy striking out at his overextended blow sending it downward giving the man an opening to exploit. Rising his weapon with two hand, Isshin stuck.

Mustering all the strength he could, Ichigo swung up and met his father's strike. The struggle only lasted a moment as the snow covered ground beneath Ichigo shifted. Before he could respond to the lack of traction, his chest caved in and he was knocked off his feet by a good amount of force if the dull pain that he felt was any indication. Rubbing the spot of contact, Ichigo looked up to see his father shoulder his bokken with a smug smirk.

Isshin stood victorious over his son with a grin before offering a helping hand. Ichigo accepted righting himself, his expression showing his frustration. He had wanted to score a win but do to his misfortune the chance was ripped away from him.

Since the beginning of his training, he had not managed to achieve a victory over his old man and it irked him to no end. Now most would say that for someone of his age to go against an adult let alone, a widely known hunter such as his father and hold his own, was quite a feat. To Ichigo however, it was something that meant little and only proved he needed to work harder. The wall that was his dad, was something that he felt he had to overcome. If not for pride, then for validation. Being able to defeat him meant, he could protect what he protects and fight alongside him.

Isshin stared down at Ichigo, his goofy grin still in place. He couldn't help the sense of pride that swelled up inside him at the actions of his son. Barely out of the stage of a toddler, and his boy could give an average hunter or huntress a run for their money. Coupled with his raw talent, ability to adapt and being a quick learner, Isshin had no doubt that Ichigo would take the world of Remnant by storm once he tapped into the endless depths that was his potential.

"Better luck next time my boy." Isshin spoke mockingly with a grin stretching from ear to ear earning the animosity of his orange haired victim.

"Shut it, you old goat!" Ichigo retaliated. "I just lost my footing because of the snow. I'd won otherwise...!"

"Haha! Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Come now Ichigo, you can't blame mother nature for your own lack of awareness of your surroundings." He lectured amused by the boy's reasoning. "Besides, we are both in the snow, so your excuses mean nothing here. A win is a win and a lost is a lost." He said shaking head in mock disappointment.

"Its not an excuse! Its the truth! If-"

"There are no ifs for Hunters Ichigo. Only victory or defeat! Life or death! Isshin voice boomed startlingly the child at the harsh tone. "Do well to remember this fact. There are no second chances, and the only thing that keeps from defeat and death, is one's own resolve to win and live."

For a while the father and son pair stood in frozen silent. "Why can't I beat you?" Ichigo asked suddenly, his voice shaking before looking up to his father for an answer.

"Simple." He stated evenly. " My resolve is stronger than yours." Getting a questioning look form the silver eyed boy, Isshin elaborated.

"Tell me Ichigo ,what was your goal in this sparring match?" He said getting a raised eyebrow from the boy as if the answer was all too obvious.

"To win." He plainly spoke watching his father nod sagely making the boy have to resist the urge to roll his eye as he believed this was another one of his dad's attempt to make a joke at his expense. "Listen old man if you are trying…."

"Why?" The question was simple but the tone of voice and look he received from the older man made him hesitate in his response.

After awhile of contemplation, the boy finally responded.

"To prove to you I'm strong enough to be a Hunter." He knew that both his mother and father had their doubts about his decision to pursue being a Hunter. But, he felt if he should finally win against his dad, whom was revered as one of the top ten hunters of his generation, then just maybe they would take him a little bit more seriously.

Not taking his eyes off those of his son's, Isshin let out a sigh. "Ichigo." He spoke noticing the boy's growing irritation. "You don't have to prove anything to me or…your mother. You are strong son…very strong in fact." Isshin paused giving time to let his words sink in before continuing. "But your mindset needs to change, your resolve tempered by something stronger than validation through victory. Something that keeps you always moving forward no matter what lies ahead." Looking to his son, Isshin watches as many expressions flash across Ichigo's face. More irritation, some contemplation, and finally with some amusement, utter confusion.

"What keeps you moving forward?" Giving a knowing smirk, Isshin simply stated.

"My family of course!" You and your mother are what keeps me moving forward. You both are were I draw my strength from. You both complete me son. " Seeing another bout of emotions come to Ichigo's face, Isshin decided to drive home the point of his questions. Fixing his eyes on the boy who still seemed to be digesting his words, Isshin cleared his throat. "Ever time I hunt the Grimm, I hunt to protect that which makes me whole. Ever time my sword reaps the soul of a beast, I take solace in not the act but ending one more potential threat to an innocent life. And, I survive because it is my duty as a husband and more importantly a father. To me, defeat is ever an option not when I have something protect. " He paused steeling his eyes as they once again stared at his son.

Ichigo eyes widen as his father's words sunk in. A feeling of guilt slowly started to invade his mind as his ears focused on every syllable. He was right. The only thing that was on his mind was winning. Not because that was the only option, but because he wanted recognition while his old man, fought with the will to win without the possibility of losing. The realization of this fact made the young trainee feel as though from the very beginning of his training, he had failed to grasp what being a hunter really meant and that ignorance hurt him the most. Tears started to form threatening to fall as the boy came to term with his own shortcomings

.

Isshin watched as Ichigo bite his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back the floods of his shame. He knew his son better than his son knew himself and knew his words would sting more then any bokken. And although it pained him to see his boy in such a crestfallen state, he understood that as his parent and mentor, it was his responsibility to prepare the boy for the world. The reality of the world and being a hunter was a brutal one, and someone aspiring to be one should understand that fact before making that commitment. Isshin smiled before he rested a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Remember those feelings..." He spoke softly making Ichigo look up to the roguish grin of his father. His eyes still wet with tears that had yet to fall. "They will be the foundation upon which you will build your legacy." His hand ruffled orange locks. "After all, you are the adorable son of the beautiful Masaki and the handsome Isshin Kurosaki! Isshin proclaimed proudly with a fist to his chest. "You will be Remnant's greatest Hunter mark my words!" He laughed.

Ichigo stared at his laughing father with a mixed bag of feelings. Remorse for trying to place blame for his own downfall, understanding for what it was to be a true hunter, and resolute to live up to his father's expectations. Throwing a quick and powerful jab to his dad stomach, Ichigo watched with twisted glee as the man's eyes bugled out and he fell to knees.

"Listen here old man." Ichigo gripped the man's collar pulling him to himself. A scowl making it way onto his face as he glared at the man he called dad. "You were right..." he looked to the side before looking back, "it was an excuse." He admitted wholeheartedly making Isshin smile. "I will remember this feeling and use it to grow stronger so one day I can fight by your side and protect what you protect as your equal!"

"Wrong! You will be better!" Isshin shouted standing up bringing Ichigo with him. The child making his way up his father's back as he started to track through the snow. "And after you make a name yourself, I want at least forty new daughters and two hundred grandbabies." Isshin laughed but his tone was dead serious. The kid over his shoulders just looked to the white horizon with a puzzled stare.

'Grandbabies...?' That's a new word. I wonder if mom knows what it means...' The child smiled as he was carried piggyback towards their home.

Masaki sat comfortably in a cushioned chair in front of a desk with a pen in hand and a pile of neatly stacked paper to her side. Her pen scribbled away as her visage was of pure concentration. Writing had been her passion ever since she could remember. It had all started with stories that her mother would to tell her as a child. Being born with a rare blood disease, she spend most of her childhood indoors. In an effort to soothe her wanderlust, her mother would often tell her stories. One tale she loved most of all, was a popular fairytale titled, The Story of the Seasons.

The story told the tale of a hermit that was visited by four sisters, all of whom were kind to him in their own unique way. The first sister encouraged him to keep on meditating and to reflect, while the second would bring him food and flowers and tend to his garden. The third sister convinced him to venture out outside and embrace the world and all its beauty, while the fourth sister would encourage him to be thankful of the things he had. In gratitude for the four sisters kindness, the hermit bestowed upon them the powers of the four seasons Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall.

Masaki felt the story was a telling of her own isolation from the world outside. To her, the old hermit and herself, were one and the same. But, unlike the hermit, who had the four maidens to confide in, she only had the stories her mother told her and the hope that one day she too could experience the outside world for herself and not just view it from the stained glass window of her bedroom.

Masaki let out a satisfied sigh as she put down her pen and picked up a cup of tea to her side taking a sip of the warm liquid before leaning back in her chair. She had been working on a small series of novels since her and her family relocated soon after giving birth to her pride and joy Ichigo, to the Glenn Mountains. Her husband had found work for the Schnee Dust Company as a guard of sorts to an assortment of miners task with excavating rich deposits of dust, that had recently been discovered in the Glenn Mountains themselves 'Its hard to believe its been five years already...' She thought staring out a window to the slowly falling flacks of snow. She indulge once more in comfortable warmth of her brew watching the cold landscape before spotting something in the distance. In great contrast to the white blanket that covered the horizon, a speck of black announced their soon to be arrival. Masaki smiled as her husband and son made their way through the snow to their home. The soft click of the doorknob and the patter of footsteps soon filled the house as Ichigo and Isshin made their way inside.

"We're home!" Both exclaimed making their way to the living room.

"Welcome back!" Masaki greeted warmly bending down embracing Ichigo as he made his way to her."How was your training?" She asked noticing Ichigo's attitude turn somewhat solemn at her question.

"I lost..." Ichigo spoke in a soft voice sinking deeper into his mother's chest. Feeling this, Masaki's arms tightened around the boy's small frame as her hands gently rubbed his back. She knew her son and his competitive nature. She lightly laughed as her hands guided Ichigo's face to her own. With a smile that possessed the love and understanding that only a mother could give, Masaki gazed into his eyes.

"You will definitely win next time." She said holding out her pinky to her son. "Right?"

Seeing the gesture, Ichigo's eyes widen before he smiled interlocking his pinky with his mother's own. "I promise!"

"Good! Now you both must be starving." She said standing to her full height with Ichigo in her arms. "How about we start getting dinner ready my little strawberry?" Getting a nod from said fruit she started to make her way to the kitchen before stopping. "Oh! I almost forgot. Starrk came over looking for you. I told him you where out. He said he would come back later tomorrow." She told her husband who raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Another one...?" Isshin asked getting a nod from his wife before running a hand through his hair. This was the tenth this month. The sheer amount of grim activity over the last couple of months was unsettling. Isshin watched as Masaki took Ichigo into kitchen asking him what he wanted to eat to which the boy answered strawberry shortcakes. Hearing the soft laughter of his wife, Isshin let a small smile grace his face before taking up a more serious expression. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Deciding to let it go for now, Isshin made his way into the kitchen. Not to long after the family of three sat enjoying their meal and each other's company.

"Hey mom..." Ichigo said getting the attention of his parents as pieces of his desert rested on his cheeks getting a chuckle from his mother who reached over and wiped it off.

"Yes dear?"There was a slight pause as the boy seem to be trying to remember something before realization shined in his eyes.

"What are grandbabies!?

Isshin sneezed pulling a thin blanket over his shoulder as the morning sun made its way through the blinds straight into his face. Tossing and turning in an attempt to evade the bringer of light before ultimately giving up, he begrudgingly opened his eyes. Hugging the paper like cloth, he watched as his breathe formed a light mist before throwing his legs off the extremely uncomfortable couch he was "persuaded" to sleep on by his loving wife after the bombshell of a question that their adorable son had unceremoniously dropped on them the night before. Shuffling as fast as his frost ridden feet would take him, Isshin made his way to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee to brew.

He couldn't help the goofy grin that formed on his face remembering the flabbergasted look on Masaki's face when their boy so casually asked his mother about the creation of life. He had watched on with barely contained glee as his wife stumbled through "the talk" with Ichigo. It also didn't help when Ichigo would ask questions that he couldn't understand or make sense of. For instance, in an attempt to save herself from the embarrassment of explaining fornication to their five year old son, Masaki went with the classic tale of the stork. Unfortunately for her, their son was not like most his age and wouldn't be easily swayed on the concept of babies being carried to their parents by a bird. The boy simply saying that it was physically impossible. Stating that storks couldn't hold more than four pounds in there beak. Masaki was shocked by the quick response and felt proud and impressed by his level of knowledge but also terrified. She would've to have a talk with Urahara about this at a later date. Letting out a sigh realizing that any effort to hoodwink Ichigo would be useless, Masaki caved and prepared to tell the ins and outs of copulation to their bright eyed son. With that thought in mind, she looked to her husband, for some type of assistance, who had been oddly quite through this whole ordeal with their child and what she saw made her blood boil. On his face, a barely contained grin threatened to turn into full blown laughter if the red coloration of his cheeks and tears streaming down them where anything to go by. And then it all hit her, why would their son ask such a specific and intimate question? The answer sat across from her looking like a bloating tomato. It's goes to say, everything went down hill from there for the goat like chin husband and father.

Was it really his fault that their son had asked about "the birds and the bees" at the tender age of five?

Absolutely!

Does this make him feel guilty about prematurely exposing their child to adulthood?

Absolutely…not!

With Ichigo now knowing the art of creation at his age, hopefully Isshin would have himself some grandbabies by the time of Ichigo's fifteenth or seventeenth birthday.

The smell and sound of the coffee maker going off, took Isshin from his thoughts before he poured himself a mug and took a swig, not caring for the sting his throat felt as the liquid made it's way to his stomach, he let out a relived sigh feeling the caffeine go to work on his cold and half asleep body. Walking back to the living room, he peered out the large window that gave a wide view of the front yard, and watched as Ichigo practiced his sword swings.

Ichigo swung hard finishing his one thousandth swing wiping the sweat that had gather on his brow taking in a breath before releasing it. This was his morning ritual since the day he told his father he wanted to be a hunter and protect mom and everybody else like he did. Of course his mother wasn't to fond of their boy wanting to do such a dangerous profession. In fact, she much preferred him take the route of a scholar, in her opinion, a teacher of lecture. But the boy's persistence and passion to be a hunter of the grimm eventually won out and he got her permission but only after he promised her that he would take his studies as serious as he took his training. With that agreement, the training for him to become a hunter began.

With bokken he hand, Ichigo walked across the yard before stopping in front of a wooden dummy. Marks and cuts scared it's surface showing the efforts of those that used it. Eyeing the smug smirk of the rice bag that was a make swift head for the piece of lumber, Ichigo sat on his legs with his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. He did this for several minutes envisioning his next strikes and points of contact before opening his eyes and standing back up. His hand slowly moved to the wooden handle of his sword and stopped. There was a paused as everything around him was still and he closed his eyes again and unsheathed and sheathed his blade. Opening his eyes, Ichigo looked at the wooden doll and smirked. Laying in the snow was two smoothly cleaved pieces of kindling.

From the window, Isshin smiled in pride as Ichigo spilt the wood in two and with about continuing practicing the drawing strike. He had showed Ichigo that technique a week ago and the boy had already learned the core principles of it and used it on the training dummy. Usually it would take a person months if not a year to pick up the fundamentals of Iaido and even longer to put it in actual use. Hell, it took Isshin three months to learn and four more to use in combat himself, and he was held as a prodigy in the way of the warrior.

'Those eyes of yours are definitely the real deal, no doubt about it.' With that thought in mind, Isshin started to wonder if Ichigo was ready to take on his first grimm. With the growing number of sightings and more frequent attacks, it might be the right time to let Ichigo get a real taste of what the foul beasts were like and capable of. Of course this would be in a controlled environment where he could properly safeguard his son if the need to arises but he didn't think he would considering Ichigo's strength and temperament not to mention his massive Aura reserves that always came off him in waves despite having not unlocked his Semblance. But it's always better to air on the side of caution, especially with the grimm. Over confidence and complacency kills.

With that being said, Isshin rubbed his chin. How was he going to get momma bear to agree to letting their cub out to hunt? It would be an uphill battle to say the least, although if he was to convince Masaki that this was something that would help Ichigo survive the life of a hunter, then just maybe he would've a chance in persuading her to his side. If there was one weakness that his wife had, much like himself, she could not bring herself to deny her son of his aspirations. And although, Masaki might disagree with the idea of Ichigo going hunting, Isshin knew she would agree if it was for Ichigo's future wellbeing.

Now with a plan of approach, Isshin had to do one of the most difficult thing to do to bring it all together. Tell his wonderful(also read as terrifying) wife that her husband, was going to put their son, in harm's way for his own safety. Hopefully Masaki would see the crazy logic without bringing too much harm to himself. Isshin looked up to see if he could spot any swine with wings. Unfortunately, there were none in sight.

So lost in his own thoughts, the man hoping for a good omen failed to notice the soft footsteps of his wife.

"Sleep well my dear?" Came the tender voice of Masaki that sent a visible chill through her husband. "What you did was wrong on so many levels, have you repented for your grieves or should I extend your stay in the doghouse?" An audible gulp could be heard along with creaking as Isshin slowly craned himself around to meet the sickly radiant smile of his wife.

"Oh..h! Hel..lo my lo…vly wife…" Struggling to form proper words, Isshin fought the instinctual urge to not submit to the matriarch of their family. If he yielded now, he would forever lose any strong footing to try and convince her. It also didn't help she was still peeved about last night.

"What is your answer my stupidly wonderful husband?" Isshin couldn't help the added emphasis on the word stupidly as the smile ever left her face. Taking in a big breathe, Isshin prepared his answer.

"I…um..think…"

"Yeess…?" She asked putting a hand on Isshin's cheek stroking it gently. "Tell me!" She demanded.

Gulping again, Isshin wiped the sweat forming on his brow as he shut his eyes tight and took in a big breathe in preparation. "IthinkIchigoshouldstartgoingonhuntswithme!" He all but blurted out in one take before slowly opening his eyes staring at the gobsmacked expression of his wife.

"Huh?" Was Masaki's only response as the answer to her previous question was totally and utterly obliterated by her husband's all the way left fielded proposal. Both stood in bone chilling silence, one processing the words that only a mad and soon to be dead man would speak. The other mentally praying for the courage and wisdom to plead his case to his possible goddess of death.

"Now hear me out dear." Isshin paused noticing the slight annoyed twitch of Masaki's eyebrow when he addressed her. "I know this may sound crazy." He said getting a look from the woman saying it was way beyond that. For the man to even think about putting her Ichigo, her prince in harm's way, was out right treason to the Kurosaki queen. "Believe you me, I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't believe it was necessary." Isshin stood firm in statement looking his wife in the eyes gauging her reaction. He knew she wouldn't take this well, what mother would? To put their only child into such a dangerous and unpredictable environment goes against every maternal instinct she had.

"Necessary?!" She yelled. "How can you stand there and say it's necessary when you're willingly wanting to put my son in a situation that could get him killed!" Her emotions ran wild as her fists and shoulders shook in rage. Her eyes solely focused on the man that stood across from her who said nothing and just stood there as strong and unmovable as a mountain with a look that was just as unwavering. That look stirred something in her slowly dosing the anger in her heart. "How can you stand there with a look like that knowing what you are asking me to do and how I would feel about it?!" Again Isshin stood there saying nothing with the same determine expression on his face. "Answer me!" She demanded tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "He's my everything." She stated looking for any reaction and when she saw the slight softening of his gaze as if remembering something she herself hated, her voice lost most of it's volume and venom. "He's all I have and all I can give you…" She whispered just loud enough to be heard.

"Because of that very reason." He finally spoke." He is our one and only precious little boy and one of the two people I hold the dearest in this world." Before Masaki could do anything, she felt the strong and loving embrace of her husband. "And, one day that boy will become a Hunter and until that day comes, I will do everything in my power to make sure he ready." Isshin spoke. "Not only for him but also for you."

"Even if that mean throwing our child into a pack of grimm…?" Came the muffled query of Masaki as she pressed her head into Isshin's chest. Masaki could do little to hide her shame upon realizing her choice of words in her anger induced rant. Ichigo was their child and her husband must have felt the same. "I'm so sorry..."

"I understand." He spoke lovingly tightening his arms around her reassuringly. "I know that what I'm suggesting is hard to take and that asking you to do this is unbelievable, but for Ichigo I feel it is the only way to guarantee that he is prepared. For better or for worse, this is the path he has chosen to take and although it's scares me to death, I know for you words can't even begin to express how you feel. "But…" He paused. "I fear failing to encourage and inspire our son to pursue his dreams above all else."

"Just promise me you will keep our son safe."

"Of course! Beside, it not like he's going to be going on hunts starting tomorrow." He joked. "I will make sure he's ready for anything that may or may not pop up." He stated reassuringly.

"Just promise me…" She spoke softly.

"A Hunter's Promise"


End file.
